nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi Circuit
Luigi Circuit is a recurring course in the ''Mario Kart'' series. History ''Mario Kart 64'' Luigi Circuit makes its first appearance in Mario Kart 64, better known as Luigi Raceway outside Japan. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Luigi Circuit is a course in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Unlike all other circuits belonging to Luigi, this is only the course that takes place in gloomy, rainy weather. The road is grey in colour and it has several puddles acting as a obstacle trying to cause the player spin out and slow down, so WATCH out! This is rather long course, taking almost 1 to 3 minutes to finish this course, especially in Time Trial. The background in this course is purplish-grey cloud covering the sky and there is also blocked green field. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' Luigi Circuit is a first track of Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. It is one of easiest course in the game, but there is a greedy Chain Chomp trying to charge and attack you, so pay attention and don't get NEAR him! This course is looks like a stretched 8 rather than having vertical bone-like shape. The road has yellow arrow telling you which direction/road you must normally go. Luigi's yellow tower garage can be seen in beginning of the track where the Mario Kart banner and several green blocks. You can see the your friendly enemies on the track even if you on right side. Because of this, you must go through the curve to avoid cheating in the course. Otherwise Lakitu will tell you to go back and your rank will reach to 5th, 6th, 7th or even worse 8th. ''Mario Kart DS'' There aren't new Luigi Circuit in this game, but in fact there is Luigi Circuit! Luigi's Mansion replaced this course and it takes place in night where the mansion/ghosts are. There are 2 Luigi Circuit in retro. Though they look same, there might be a difference. GCN Luigi Circuit: This course reappeared as a fourth track of Shell Cup. You cannot see the difference, but the Luigi's hot-air balloon (or blimp) has taken away. The road is slightly wider and when you from distance, Chain Chomp will get invisible but he will get visible if you go near him. GBA Luigi Circuit: This course reappeared as a third track of Leaf Cup. Again, no modifications have found but the white store's number are now just 00 instead of 64 and 65. And it shows good enhanced graphic look while the GBA show non-distinct and horrible fuzzy look. You can see the words from Luigi's hot-air blimp very properly. ''Mario Kart Wii'' A simple, straight-forward starting course in Mario Kart Wii gives an idea of how the game can start your abilities. The long straight that runs parallel to the finish line has an off-road ramp on the left-hand side with a power-up on it, but you'll need a boost from a Mushroom or a Star in order to reach it. Try to use the speed pads on the final wide bend for a huge jolt that'll see you through to the finish line. Plenty of straights also make this circuit full of opportunities for using a Wheelie Boost when riding a bike. Tournaments October 2008 2nd Competition A Standard race againt CPU's, but no items, and only allowed karts. May 2009 1st Competition Race against CPU's at night (like the game credits) and Bob-omb Cars on the loose. March 2010 1st Competition Same as October 2008 2nd Competition, expect the player uses bikes. ''Mario Kart 7'' Like DS version of Mario Kart, Luigi Circuit in nitro is absent but there are something similar to this course. Toad Circuit replaced Luigi's and it copied all parts of Wii version's Luigi Circuit. But you have to go wrong way which is right way. There are lots Toad's balloon (red, yellow and blue) replaced single Luigi balloon. Also, there is a new gliding pad below the first bridge which can be only used in lap 2/3. And coins replaced almost 10 boosters. The Luigi's cap has taken away and the fireworks can no longer work above the crowd. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart 64 courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses